


Fotografia

by SongGayeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongGayeon/pseuds/SongGayeon
Summary: História e fotografia se entrelaçam uma na outra para construir, juntas, a memória de toda uma vida.Essa era a teoria de Minseok e, inesperadamente, foi a teoria que Luhan decidiu adotar como sua.One-ShotII Xiuhan II
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 4





	Fotografia

Em uma brilhante manhã de domingo, o vento uivava fortemente pelas ruas de Seoul. Embora o sol predominasse no céu, ainda assim o vento gelado da primavera persistia em envolver os corpos bem agasalhados das dezenas de pessoas que passeavam e observavam o abrir das flores daquela estação.

A multidão ao meu redor era formada por crianças, casais, grupos de amigos e famílias inteiras que, assim como eu, decidiram desfrutar a bela paisagem e o cheiro cítrico que vinha com ela.

Com os telefones em mãos, com exceção de uma ou outra câmera, as pessoas capturavam o momento em seus HD's, em uma tentativa de congelar aquele momento para durar para sempre. Haviam os que preferiam posar em meio a natureza, havia ainda aqueles que apenas se contentavam em capturar rostos, alheios da beleza predominante do verde, mas, mais do que tudo, haviam aqueles que se viam felizes por apenas memorizar o momento solitário em que as flores eram o único e principal personagem.

Eu era uma dessas pessoas.

Não precisava congelar o momento em uma fotografia, vivê-lo intensamente era o que realmente valia a pena. Era o que me fazia sentir completo.

Observei, sob uma árvore robusta, as centenas de flores que preenchiam seus galhos. Eram de um rosa claro que se destacava em meio a todo o cinza do progresso. Uma cor que exigia ser notada e apreciada com o devido respeito.

Levei meus dedos até suas pétalas, envolvido pela maciez, pelo toque suave que se assemelhava a um beijo contra a ponta de meus dedos. Se havia um toque tão incólume no mundo quanto aquele, eu ainda não havia descoberto.

Eu sabia que estava sorrindo quando voltei a caminhar, mas meus passos não se estenderam mais do que um metro até que eu quase tropeçasse em uma pequena criança que corria desgovernada, apreciando o fato de ainda ser criança e poder ser livre para se expressar.

Sorri em sua direção, enquanto ela se curvava um pouco tímida por um segundo e corria em disparada para onde seus pais estavam no seguinte. Virei para trás, ainda sorrindo, acompanhando-a brevemente com o olhar até ser momentaneamente cegado por um _flash_.

Pisquei algumas vezes. O incômodo se dispersando tão rápido quanto veio.

Encarei a câmera apontada sem querer em minha direção e paralisei.

Talvez fosse exagero dizer que o mundo paralisou naquele pequeno milésimo de segundo, mas foi exatamente isso que pareceu para mim. Em determinado instante eu apenas era eu e no outro eu já não pertencia a mim mesmo.

O rosto por detrás da lente apareceu gradativamente, enquanto a câmera, antes o foco do fotógrafo, era esquecida em suas mãos.

Olhos se analisaram e sobrancelhas se arquearam em confusão.

Sim, eu havia sido pego de surpresa, mas estava claro que não era o único.

Senti meu coração responder quase que instintivamente. A adrenalina fluiu pela minha corrente sanguínea e me senti com borboletas no estômago no mesmo instante.

Engoli em seco, a expressão mortificada, confusa e, simplesmente, encantada demais para desviar o olhar.

Embora ser otimista fosse uma das minhas melhores qualidades, eu nunca, desde pequeno, consegui acreditar no que referia-se ao "amor a primeira vista". Eu era cético nesse assunto, tanto quanto conseguia ser. Meus amigos, que juravam de pé junto já terem passado pela mesma coisa, implicavam, dizendo que quando eu encontrasse a minha outra metade, aquela pessoa destinada em meio há tantas outras, eu saberia e reconheceria o sentimento no mesmo segundo.

Não seria correto não dizer que me senti, pela primeira vez, o maior tolo de todos.

Sim, amor à primeira vista parecia tão inacreditável quanto ganhar na loteria, mas ele havia se apresentado para mim naquele dia. Havia pego-me de surpresa e agora eu me via sem ação, sem vontade e nem motivos para dar para trás.

Os cantos dos lábios do rapaz se moveram devagar e amavelmente. Eu podia jurar que, mesmo naquele momento, ele estava mais no controle da situação do que eu mesmo.

Um sorriso se formou e com ele todos os muros que havia construído ao redor do meu coração vieram abaixo. Eu já não conseguia ver nada com clareza, a não ser o homem na minha frente que, de forma abrupta, roubara meu coração para si.

Tendo certeza que o estrago já havia sido feito eu apenas me limitei a sorrir, porque já não me restava nada a não ser aceitar aquele sentimento com a mesma reciprocidade com que ele era-me dado.

[...]

**_Dois anos depois..._ **

Algumas pessoas não acreditam em destino, alma gêmea e coisas do tipo. Eu mesmo passei grande parte da vida me recusando a aceitar que toparia, em um belo dia de primavera, com aquela pessoa que faria meu coração palpitar e tudo entrar em seu próprio eixo sem ao menos proferir uma única palavra.

Mas eu estava errado.

Estava tão errado que mal pude acreditar quando vivenciei a experiência. Entretanto, diferente do que eu imaginara, me aventurei nela. Aceitei a mão que Minseok me estendera e nela entrelacei nossos dedos. Hoje, com dois anos de relacionamento, eu sabia que tinha tomado a melhor decisão de toda minha vida.

Eu tinha enxotado o medo, a desconfiança e a insegurança e deixado que o meu coração tomasse as rédeas naquele pequeno momento. E, diferente do que ouvimos e lemos em contos de fadas, minha impulsividade estava cem por cento correta. Ela foi a responsável por me encher de uma felicidade infinita e indescritível.

Agora, sentado sobre os degraus da varanda de madeira, enquanto analisava Minseok descarregar a última caixa no gramado da frente, eu sentia que o sentimento estava mais vivo do que nunca.

Limpando as mãos na calça e levantando os olhos para me encarar, Minseok sorriu e em seus lábios eu vi todas as promessas não ditas se tornarem concretas.

Ele correu até mim e sentou-se ao meu lado, um de seus braços aconchegando-me junto a si, enquanto minha cabeça repousava em seu ombro, inalando seu cheiro de hortelã peculiar que, nem em um milhão de anos, eu imaginaria que se tornaria tão significativo para mim quanto era agora.

— Eu sonhei muito com esse momento. — eu sabia que ele sorria sem nem precisar olhá-lo. Minseok era tão familiar em tantos aspectos que eu podia desvendá-lo há quilômetros de distância.

— Acho que nunca me senti tão completo quanto agora. — confessei não conseguindo evitar sorrir.

— Há muito mais para compartilharmos, eu garanto. — e junto com a afirmativa um beijo fora depositado em meus cabelos, algo tão íntimo e único que me fazia sentir a pessoa mais abençoada do mundo por tê-lo ao meu lado.

— O que tem em mente? — perguntei interessado, levantando minha cabeça de seus ombros e olhando-o com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

Eu sabia que deveria estar parecendo muito ansioso, pois Minseok não hesitou em rir de minha expressão e apertar de leve uma de minhas bochechas.

— Penso em um futuro completo. — iniciou, repousando os cotovelos em seu colo e sustentando a cabeça com um dos punhos, o rosto inclinado em minha direção — Penso em uma família, com crianças correndo pelo quintal sujas de lama, enquanto enlouquecemos juntos. — falou rindo e me fazendo soltar uma gargalhada só de imaginar a cena.

— O que mais? — perguntei me divertindo com seus planos tão bem elaborados.

— Um cachorro para que as crianças possam brincar, e não podemos esquecer de trocar o carro por uma mini van, afinal quero pelo menos três filhos! — falou animado, as mãos se agitando enquanto falava.

— _Três?_ — questionei perplexo, imaginando o sacrifício que seria, primeiramente, conseguir a permissão de adotar um, quem dirá três!

— Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que, desde que estivermos juntos, conseguimos fazer qualquer coisa. — anunciou com uma certeza que fez meu coração vibrar.

Minseok nunca proferia uma promessa explicitamente, mas suas falas sempre deixavam o leve toque das mesmas. Ele tinha esse dom de acreditar e fazer com que acontecesse. E essa era uma das coisas que havia, ao longo dos anos, me cativado nele.

— Sei que sim. — garanti olhando-o nos olhos e encarando aquele futuro que se estendia até mim com mil e uma promessas ocultas.

Minseok se inclinou em minha direção e quando seus lábios selaram os meus a corrente de adrenalina e sentimentos conturbados que não haviam diminuído em nada em dois anos se agitaram e eu soube que poderia acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele me falasse, desde que fosse ele a dizer. Desde que fosse a sua presença que me acolhesse como um porto seguro para o resto dos meus dias. Tudo se resumia nele e apenas nele.

Com um sorriso de canto, o mesmo que sempre me conquistava a cada dia, Minseok se levantou e pegou o tripé de sua câmera e acomodou a mesma que estava sob a varanda bem em frente aos degraus.

— Uma foto? — perguntei irônico, já familiarizado com a insistência de Minseok em capturar todo e qualquer momento, mesmo que fosse irrelevante. Ele era um fotógrafo afinal, sua obsessão em colecionar momentos e sorrisos era normal e, muitas vezes, igualmente satisfatória.

Ele programou a câmera e, sem aviso prévio, pulou em meu colo, fazendo com que a imagem que congelou no tempo fosse a mais verídica possível: a troca de risadas e olhares entre ambos, enquanto eu tentava, com muito esforço, evitar que seu corpo escorregasse de meu colo.

Para Minseok memória e fotografia se entrelaçavam de uma forma única. Uma necessitando da outra para fazer-se verídica. E, mesmo que antes eu discordasse de sua teoria, hoje aceitara ela como verdade única, pois congelar o momento era a única forma de aprisionar memórias esquecidas e pessoas queridas.

[...]

_**Quatro anos depois...** _

O sonho de Minseok realizou-se assim como ele previra: nossa família começou apenas com dois integrantes, algo tão peculiar em meio à sociedade preconceituosa que vivíamos que foi um milagre superarmos os obstáculos e multiplicar o número para quatro integrantes.

Não tínhamos ainda uma _mini van_ , pois até mesmo Minseok concordara que dois filhos já estavam suficientemente bom, uma decisão que parecera tomar depois de viver na pele os prós e contras de criar dois recém-nascidos.

Mas, apesar da dificuldade de adoção, das noites mal dormidas quando a mesma fora concluída e, até mesmo, das brigas que sucederam durante os primeiros anos, Minseok e eu conseguimos nos manter firmes, sempre voltando atrás quando percebíamos o erro próprio. Porque era isso que um casal fazia: brigavam, conversavam e se reconciliavam, todas as três etapas conseguintes uma da outra.

Agora tínhamos até mesmo um cachorro que parecia causar mais problema do que Goo In e Baek In, nossos gêmeos. Para nossa felicidade a justiça concedera nosso desejo em adotar tanto a menina Goo In quanto o garoto Baek In, irmãos que, eventualmente, se separariam durante a adoção.

Nosso número da sorte passou de dois para quatro em apenas quatro anos e, mais do que nunca, eu vivia cada pequeno detalhe de um cotidiano familiar.

Lembranças de Goo In suja de lama até os cabelos e de Baek In lambuzado em geléia eram vividas por mim e Minseok e capturadas na lente de sua velha câmera que, apesar dos anos, permanecia fiel a ele e a família que o constituía.

A casa arrumada e vazia já não era algo familiar. A constante movimentação, risadas e passos apressados modificaram tudo.

Naquela manhã, observando Minseok do pé da escada, não pude evitar sorrir. Seu cabelo desarrumado, o rosto marcado pelo travesseiro, enquanto tentava alimentar os gêmeos e acalmar Rudolf, nosso cão mais do que encrenqueiro, era uma lembrança preciosa que eu fazia questão de guardar em minha mente e dentro do meu coração. Na ponta dos pés peguei a velha câmera de cima da estante: o lugar mais alto que encontramos para escondê-la das mãos astutas dos gêmeos e da confusão ambulante que era Rudolf.

Familiarizado o suficiente com a velha máquina eu a direcionei no momento exato que Baek In cuspia se café da manhã no rosto de Minseok e o mesmo olhava com um sorriso Goo In gargalhar, enquanto Rudolf se aninhava em seus pés, implorando para participar da cena.

O _flash_ capturou o momento. Meus olhos capturaram o sorriso de Minseok. E meu coração capturou o significado daquela memória.

[...]

**_Dez anos depois..._ **

Nosso número da sorte ainda era quatro, com o acréscimo de 1/3 para Rudolf por insistência de Goo In que dizia que o cachorro deveria entrar na contagem nem que fosse com uma pequena colaboração.

O tempo havia passado para todos: Rudolf já não tinha a mesma energia, Goo In já pensava em maquiagens e garotos mais do que em bonecas, Baek In já insistia que tinha idade o suficiente para ir para a escola sozinho, e, principalmente, eu e Minseok já estávamos quase com quarenta anos de idade.

A única coisa que se mantinha intacta era nossa família e o amor que mantínhamos uns pelos outros. Algumas pessoas dizem que a vida e suas etapas acabam por exigir demais de um casal tanto que o resultado é o divórcio iminente. Mas eu e Minseok ainda vivíamos o mesmo momento que nos apaixonamos, um dia após o outro como se fosse o primeiro.

Agora que as crianças estavam grandes o suficiente para não necessitarem de supervisão vinte quatro horas por dia, nós tínhamos mais tempo para passearmos um com o outro e viver cada memória mais prolongadamente. Arriscando todos os sorrisos e toques que nos eram permitidos.

É claro que travávamos uma batalha diária para conseguir a atenção de Goo In e Baek In, afinal estávamos lidando com a puberdade e a sempre tão conhecida distância que os adolescentes impõem aos pais. Mas, talvez por não sermos uma família tradicional, ou talvez o motivo apenas se concentrasse no fato de que demos uma quantidade de amor mais do que significativa para os gêmeos, ainda assim nossos filhos, com exceção de uma vez ou outra, sempre aceitavam de prontidão os passeios em família e os momentos uns com os outros.

Eu e Minseok sabíamos que havíamos feito a coisa certa: tínhamos criado os dois com tanto amor que o fato de terem dois pais era, de longe, algo que não os incomodava em nada, pelo contrário: era motivo de orgulho.

Agora sentado sobre a toalha de piquenique, em um dia quente de verão, eu percebia que, com o passar dos anos, os sonhos de Minseok se tornaram os meus e, consecutivamente, tudo em minha vida começou a fazer mais sentido.

Eu _amava_ ser pai.

_Amava_ ter Minseok ao meu lado.

_Amava_ nossa casa.

Amava nosso carro velho.

E, até mesmo, _amava_ nosso cachorro.

Eu amava a vida que levava e não tinha a menor duvida que tudo se concentrou naquele pequeno momento. Naquele milésimo de segundo onde os _flash_ cegou-me momentaneamente e, como um milagre, Minseok surgiu em minha vida. E eu era grato à ele. Tão grato que nada que eu falasse poderia expôr o real sentimento que me revestia e transbordava em forma de sorrisos e amor incondicional.

Observei de longe Minseok roubar a bola de Baek In, enquanto Rudolf se juntava à confusão e Goo In puxava Minseok pela camiseta, tentando a todo custo fazer o ponto para seu time.

Com a velha câmera em mãos, algo que se tornara normal com o passar do tempo, pedi para uma senhora registrar o momento de longe, enquanto eu me juntava a confusão que era minha família.

Não prestei atenção quando o _flash_ iluminou o momento.

Ninguém prestou.

Estávamos ocupados demais caindo, rindo e trapaceando, mas a foto que sucedeu daquele fotografar não poderia ter sido mais espontânea: Rudolf sobre Minseok, lambendo-lhe o rosto, enquanto Baek In levantava os braços para o céu, claramente feliz por ter marcado o gol, ao passo que Goo In abraçava-me pela cintura, rindo da situação de Minseok.

No fundo, tudo se resumia a isso: o momento, o sentimento e a expressividade do mesmo.

[...]

_**Nove anos depois...** _

Goo In estava ereta e séria, sua expressão destoando da sempre sorridente que exibia para as pessoas à sua volta.

Ela levantou a mão direita e, como comandado, proferiu cada palavra de seu juramento com uma seriedade que fazia com que ficasse claro o quanto aquele momento era esperado por si.

Ao meu lado direito Baek In sorriu em direção à irmã, o orgulho de vê-la se graduando brilhando em seus olhos.

Minseok estava do meu lado esquerdo, seu sorriso trêmulo tentava esconder os olhos marejados pelo feito de nossa garota.

Tudo aquilo parecia irreal demais. Os anos haviam se passado mais rápidos do que eu desejara. Nossos filhos agora eram livres para viverem suas próprias histórias e eu e Minseok não poderíamos mais segurá-los junto ao peito e impedi-los de deixar o ninho.

Nosso número da sorte 4 1/3, como havia sido modificado por Goo In em homenagem à Rudolf, havia voltado a ser o 4. Nosso cão confusão havia deixado a família há alguns anos, velho demais para continuar a caminhada conosco, mas deixando tantas marcas e histórias que jamais poderia ser esquecido.

Goo In agora se tornava uma advogada e estava mais do que pronta para caminhar sem segurar nossas mãos. Baek In, por outro lado, havia encontrado em Minseok a sua própria vocação: ele agora dirigia seu próprio estúdio fotográfico e seguia igualmente desimpedido, rindo para qualquer obstáculo que fizesse a menção de atrapalhar sua jornada.

O discurso foi finalizado e o canudo entregue. Nossa menina trocou a pequena cordinha do capelo de direção e, no ritmo da salva de palmas, jogou o chapéu e todos os momentos de sacrifício que dele proveram para o ar. Abrindo um sorriso mais do que sincero ao correr em nossa direção e agrupar os três pares de braços ao seu redor, murmurando um "obrigado" mais cheio de emoção do que qualquer gesto seu nos últimos vinte e dois anos.

Enquanto cumprimentava os colegas e professores na companhia do irmão, Minseok entrelaçou nossos dedos e eu o olhei. Seus olhos diziam que era chegada a hora e que, em meio há tantas chances de fazermos errado, nós havíamos feito certo. Havíamos criado tanto Goo In quanto Baek In muito bem. Agora era com eles, embora sempre estivéssemos com os braços abertos para recebê-los no momento que fosse.

Dessa vez quem ajeitou a velha câmera foi Baek In, sorrindo ao fazê-lo.

O automático foi ligado e Baek In correu em nossa direção, se misturando ao abraço quando o _flash_ iluminou cada rosto e sorriso.

Quando, novamente, o tempo congelou por um segundo.

[...]

_**Três anos depois...** _

Sentado no banco almofadado em nossa varanda, a cabeça imitando as memórias e voltando a repousar na curva do pescoço de Minseok, eu percebia que a casa, antes um caos, agora estava mais silenciosa.

Nas paredes as fotografias estavam lá para registrar a alegria de toda uma vida, incapazes de negar a veracidade da mesma.

Goo In e Baek In havia voltado naquele fim de semana para casa. Eles passavam todos os finais de semana em casa ultimamente, com medo de perder um sequer.

Goo In sempre vinha acompanhada de seu noivo, Kim Hoo, um colega de trabalho que parecia ter encontrado em nossa pequena garota todas as promessas que Minseok apresentou para mim no dia em que nos conhecemos. Mas, por alguma razão, Kim Hoo não veio naquele fim de semana, por mais que adorasse passar o tempo na casa dos sogros.

Goo In estava de casamento marcado para dali dois meses, mas nem mesmo esse grande acontecimento parecia dissolver a tensão daquele fim de semana.

As mãos de Minseok, ainda que modificadas pelo tempo, pareciam se entrelaçar perfeitamente nas minhas, assim como haviam feito no passado e durante toda a vida que construímos juntos.

Ele estava mais calado que o normal e eu sabia que seus pensamentos estavam longe, se recordando de cada precioso momento.

Acariciei seus dedos nos meus e ele, notando o gesto, abraçou-me pelos ombros, uma lágrima solitária trilhando seu rosto.

Não falei nada. Eu não conseguiria mesmo se tentasse.

Apenas permaneci em silêncio, mesmo depois da chegada de Baek In e Goo In, estes tentando nos animar da melhor maneiram que conseguiam.

Antes que anoitecesse Baek In se aproximou, a máquina antiquada demais para o tempo que vivíamos ainda sobrevivia intacta, cuidada como uma preciosidade única.

Goo In fez menção de se juntar a foto, mas Baek In apenas negou uma vez, o rosto tão expressivo que chegava a ser doloroso.

Minseok me abraçou mais forte e eu retribuí, ambos encarando a velha câmera, a mesma lente e as memórias que vivemos ao lado da mesma.

O _flash_ saiu e, ainda que anos houvessem se passado, o sentimento de quando fui atingido pelo primeiro _flash_ ainda permanecia, tão intacto e belo que o tempo era incapaz de modificar.

[...]

**Dois meses depois...**

Ajeitei o véu de Goo In, ouvindo as primeiras notas da marcha soarem.

Para minha surpresa, Goo In tinha os olhos marejados, destoando do sentimento de felicidade que deveria estar sentindo naquele momento. No dia mais importante de sua vida.

Eu não tentei fazê-la parar de chorar. Não era meu direito fazer isso.

Goo In tinha todos os motivos do mundo para se sentir triste, mesmo que estivesse em seu vestido branco prestes a encontrar a pessoa que, dali alguns minutos, formaria uma vida. Mas, mesmo assim, se ela sentia vontade de chorar, ela deveria.

Chegava a ser bom sentir que o sentimento que se propagava em mim também impregnava nela, assim como eu sabia que estava em Baek In.

A porta da igreja se abriu e eu retirei da carteira a mesma velha foto que levara comigo ao longo dos anos.

Goo In viu a pequena fotografia, envelhecida pelo tempo, mas capturada no momento exato. Suas lágrimas correram, manchando seu rosto imaculado, enquanto as minhas trilhavam o mesmo rumo.

Olhei uma última vez para a imagem, prendendo-me àquele sorriso; àquele pequeno congelar.

Foi aquela imagem que nos conectou pela primeira vez e tornou tudo que somos hoje algo real. Foi através do sorriso de Luhan que minha vida começou e era com ele, e apenas com ele, que eu queria dividir aquele momento.

Beijei a imagem uma última vez e a coloquei no bolso do paletó, junto ao coração.

Meus passos e de Goo In em sincronia trilharam todo o corredor, ambos chorávamos e, mesmo de longe, eu podia ver o brilho das lágrimas escaparem dos olhos de Baek In.

Uma nova etapa da vida de Goo In estava começando e, mesmo que a pessoa mais importante não estivesse presente ali, eu sabia que sua alma pulsava em cada fotografia e cada pequeno momento congelado.

Porque Luhan foi, desde o primeiro momento, a fotografia mais bela que minha câmera já capturara.


End file.
